It is known to provide a coin handling apparatus which receives and validates coins of different denominations, and directs valid coins to respective containers each containing coins of a single denomination. It is also known to dispense coins from these containers as change in an amount corresponding to the difference between the value of inserted coins and the price of a product or service obtained from a machine associated with the coin handling apparatus.
It is also known to arrange for the level of coins in each container not to exceed a predetermined upper level. The apparatus would thus tend to direct coins of a particular denomination to an associated container until the upper level is reached, and then any further coins of the same denomination would be sent to a cashbox, which would normally be of a type which does not permit the dispensing of coins therefrom.
Periodically, an operator will empty the cashbox. At this time, it is common for operators to adjust the levels of coins in the coin containers so that each one will contain a number of coins corresponding to a so called "float" level for the respective container. Adjustable markers may be provided to indicate these float levels.
An apparatus of this type substantially continuously stores large amounts of currency in the containers. This ensures that there is usually an adequate supply of coins in the container to be used as change if this is necessary. The float levels may be decreased to release cash to the machine owner, but then less cash is available for giving change to a user of the machine, and therefore there is a greater risk that insufficient change will be available.
In other situations, servicemen do not adjust the levels in the containers when emptying the cashbox. It is then possible for large amounts of money to be continuously stored in the containers, particularly those containers which contain high-denomination coins which are not often dispensed as change.
In some arrangements (see EP-0 076 640-B) it is possible to adjust the predetermined upper level of a container, so as to reduce the maximum number of stored coins. The apparatus will store less currency, which is beneficial to the owner of the machine.
The present invention aims to improve these known arrangements.